


J is for Jackdaw

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [10]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Drabble, Gen, Piracy, Pirate Ships, Possibly Not Canon Compliant, Stede Bonnet is Terrible at Piracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stede tugged on the lapels of his coat, looking proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J is for Jackdaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



> Written ages ago - just getting around to reposting from my journal.

Stede tugged on the lapels of his coat, looking proud. "She might not be as fine a ship as the Jackdaw, but I picked out the most suitable one I could. I've called her the Revenge, what do you think Edward? Always room for upgrades in this business!" 

"Picked her out? Of what, a convoy?" Edward grinned. "She's got English lines – good work, you dog!"

"Oh well..." Bonnet deflated some. "In truth I purchased her, have to start somewhere, don't I?"

"Right. So you do." Edward clapped him on the shoulder. Thatch was going to eat the poor fool alive...


End file.
